Skating on Thin Ice
by mugglemama
Summary: Ron and Hermione are arguing no surprise there - what happens when she uses a Muggle phrase he doesn't understand? Will he be able to squash her anger - or will he only make it worse? *Fluff* PLEASE REVIEW *Edited Repost*


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though owning Ron Weasley might be fun). No infringement is intended.

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Please drop a review - remember what your mama always said: be polite. Thanks!

Originally posted on flashfic_rhr on lj

***

"You're skating on thin ice, Mister!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, well I – wait – _what_?" Ron's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I said, you're skating …"

"No, I heard you," Ron interrupted, "I just don't understand you. What does ice have to do with anything?"

"Ice?" It was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"You said I was doing something on thin ice."

"Oh, right. 'Skating on thin ice.'" Hermione's anger had dissipated as she set into lecture mode. "It's a Muggle expression, it means you're about to get into trouble."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then, what's skating?"

"Skating, or in this case ice skating, is a form of Muggle recreation. It's usually done in winter, outdoors. You wear a boot with a metal blade fixed along the bottom, then you kind of glide over an ice-covered surface."

"A boot with a blade? Wicked!" Ron's eyes widened with excitement.

"I guess." Hermione shrugged

"Have you done it before? Did you like it? Is it fun?"

"Better than skiing …" Hermione admitted.

"No mountains." Ron nodded in understanding, knowing her distaste for heights.

"Exactly!" Hermione smiled. "I've only been ice skating a few times, it's been years obviously. I remember twinkle lights and music. Oh, and there was hot chocolate! I especially recall having a sore bum for several days from falling down so much."

"Poor baby," Ron stepped forward, reaching his hands around to knead her bottom and place a loving kiss on her cheek. She reciprocated by threading her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching his scalp lightly. "At least you've got more padding now," he said with a wink.

Hermione giggled, something she only did with Ron, "Checking out my bum then Mister Weasley?"

"Always, Mrs. Weasley, always. You and your luscious bum have been taunting me for years." He began placing light kisses along her throat. She threw her head back to allow him better access.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why was I on thin ice?" Ron asked into her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

"Oh, um … I don't remember." She honestly couldn't recall what they were discussing before they started talking about ice skating.

"Me either," he admitted with a laugh. After a few more well-placed kisses he asked, "So, you want to go?"

"Go where?" Hermione peered up at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Ice skating." Ron explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, might be fun I reckon." He gave her smile that assured her he meant the invitation.

"Oh Ron! It will be!" Hermione started bouncing with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She launched herself into his arms and began kissing him all over to show her appreciation. Ron firmly grasped her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Maybe we should cast cushioning charms? I'd hate for one of my favourite parts of your body to get hurt," he suggested while squeezing her backside.

Hermione dug her feet into Ron's bottom while giving him a playful smile, "Now where's the fun in that?" As she rubbed herself against him she continued, "Besides I have just the salve you can massage into any … sore… spots." Kissing his ear lightly, she whispered, "That, along with a hot bath, should take are of all your … aches." She smiled into his neck at his responding groan.

Pulling back, she shot him a wide smile, "And, I'll even buy you hot chocolate."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ron placed her back on the floor, giving her a kiss on the nose as he did so, "Get our coats and we're off."

Hermione ran to get their things. Pausing just as she reached the foyer, she turned around and said, "Ron, I _really_ love you. Thank you."

"Anything to make you smile, Luv." Ron grinned happily as thought about what a great day it was turning into. He had thwarted Hermione's rant, making her extremely happy in the process. He was going to have hot chocolate and a hot bath with his gorgeous wife, after giving her amazing arse a massage (maybe even getting one of his own). Some days it really was great to be Ron Weasley!


End file.
